Lullaby For a Stormy Night 2
by lolxdddd
Summary: Highschool/AU. StephanoxPewdiePie. BarrelxPiggeh. / Felix es un joven sueco que acaba de mudarse a París. Stephano es un joven francés que acaba de conocer a Felix. La mágica y gay aventura llena de cerdos violadores, barriles malvados, y rocas pesadas. / Continuación.
1. Chapter 1

Piggeh daba saltitos por la Mansión D'Azur, mientras gritaba cosas como: "_Yeeeh, I'm pumped"._ Craig le seguía de cerca, con una mirada molesta para ocultar su miedo. Aunque para eso tenía ya sus gafas de sol.  
-Oye, Piggeh... Todas las puertas están cerradas, y no oigo a nadie más depués de ese grito. -El pelirrosa se giró con expresión confusa. -¿Y si... nos vamos?  
-Mmm... ¿El valieeeente Barrel tiene miedo? -Soltó Piggeh con tono meloso, lanzandose a los brazos del castaño.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
-¿Entonces? -El pequeño rió, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. -Tranquilo. Sólo nos queda mirar en el sótano y listo.  
Dicho esto, volvieron a ponerse en marcha hacia la última puerta, que se veía polvorienta.  
-Yupi... -Susurró Craig, no muy emocionado.

Cruzaron la puerta, que se abrió con un largo chirrido molesto, y comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras viejas hacía el sótano.  
-¿No se encargaba tu amigo la silla de esto? -Susurró, el castaño pasándose el pelo hacia un lado.  
-No lo se. ¿Por qué sususrras? -Preguntó también en tono bajo Piggeh.  
-Por si nos oyen los fantasmas...

La risa del pelirrosa podría haberse oído por toda la mansión culpa de la chorrada de comentario que acababa de soltar su amigo. Sin embargo, su larga risa se transformó en un grito de horror, cuando un chico mucho más alto que ellos, encendió una motosierra en mitad del sótano. Lo distinguieron por las sombras.  
-OH DIOS MIO, CORRE. -Gritó Craig, agarrando al más bajito de la mano, y saliendo de allí a toda pastilla.  
-Oye... -Susurró una voz grave, un poco molesta.

Los dos chicos consiguieron salir de la casa sanos y salvos. Al parecer fueron los únicos, porque no había ni una alma allí afuera.  
-Craig... ¿Crees que el tipo de la motosierra...? -Empezó Piggeh, moridiéndose el labio inferior.  
-Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios. Han matado a la rata y al resto. -Craig comenzó a ponerse paranoico, mientras zarandeaba al pelirrosa. -¡HEMOS SIDO TESTIGOS! SOMOS LOS SIGUIENTES, JODER.  
-Relajate. -El pelirrosa le agarró de las manos.  
-Tenemos que irnos, lo digo en serio. Si no nos vamos nos van a matar. -El más alto agarró de la mano al otro e hizo el intento de llevarselo lejos de allí.  
-Ouch. ¡No! -Piggeh se soltó de un manotazo. -Tenemos que encontrar a Pewds y los demás.  
A Craig eso le sentó como una jarra de agua fría.  
-Pewds, Pewds, Pewds. -El chico soltó una risa sarcástica. -Mira, tio que te den. Me he cansado de esto. -El pelirrosa se quedó un rato mirando al Barrel, con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Por qué me has invitado, si sabes que os odio a todos?  
La expresión del más bajito cambió de molesta a sorprendida, y seguidamente a avergonzada.  
-... Yo... -Empezó con un susurro.  
-¿Tú qué?  
-... Puedes irte si quieres. -Soltó de pronto Piggeh girandose de vuelta a la casa. -No volveré a invitarte, tranquilo.  
Pasaron algunos minutos silenciosos. Cuando el pelirrosa se giró, Craig ya no estaba allí.

Piggeh entró lentamente en la mansión. Los gritos de Pewds y Stephano venían de arriba, asi que invertigaría allí.  
Por supuesto, estaba completamente aterrorizado. Pero no iba a dejar a sus amigos solos. No era... Un sucio barrel.  
En fin... Todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, excepto una que se veía medio abierta. Como... Si le estuviese esperando. Lentamente agarró el pomo, y empujó hacia adentro, mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía.  
Entonces...  
-¡AAAAAAAAAGH! -Una luz cegó sus ojos grises, a la vez que el sonido de una motosierra invadía una habitación toda manchada de rojo.  
-¡PIGGEH!

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, y el chico dejase de gritar como un poseso. Descubrió una escena cuanto menos... Extraña.  
Steph y Pewds estaban maniatados, con un esparadrapo en la boca. A su lado, de la misma forma estaba Skully y Mr Chair.  
Delante de ellos, un chico de pelo grisaceo extrañamente parecido a Stephano junto con la hermana mayor de Craig, sujetaban a tres niños pequeños que intentaban soltarse de mal humor.  
-... ¿Kevin? -Por último, el hermano mayor de Piggeh, Kevin sujetaba su móvil con una sonrisa siniestra. -No lo entiendo...  
-Pues verás, querido niño. -Empezó el chico que se parecía a Stephano. -Estos pequeñines de aquí descubrieron que os marchabais, y pensaron que sería divertido seguiros. -Soltó, mientras agarraba a un niño pelirrojo y a otro albino.  
Maiden sujetaba a la única chica de los pequeños, que tenía algo de parecido con ella.  
-Asi que oí a mi primita salir de su cama, y llamé a los chicos para ver que tramabais. -Acabó ella con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció de pronto. -Piggeh, ¿No iba mi hermano contigo...?  
-Respecto a eso... -La sonrisa divertida que adornaba el rostro del chico bajito desapareció en cuanto mencionaron al Barrel. -Se marchó. Decía que esto era una mierda...  
-¡BARREL! -De alguna forma Pewds se había desecho del esparadrapo.  
-Um... Supongo que se asustaría... -Susurró Monika un poco distraida. -Bueno, chicos. Yo me llevo a Broomy a casa, hasta mañana. -Se despidió, mientras agarraba a la silenciosa niña de la mano. Por algún motivo se veía distante... Pero decidieron ignorarlo.

Llevaron a Torchy y a Mayo a sus respectivas casas, haciendo que todo el ruido que los niños causaban se convirtiese en un silencio bastante incómodo.  
Felix le dirigió una mirada asustada a Kevin, el cual no apartaba la vista de su hermano pequeño. Aunque no fuese un asesino en serie como pensaba... Seguía dando algo de malrollo.  
-¿Felix? -Gonzales le dio una palmadita en el hombro al rubio. -No te quedes empanado, hombre.  
-Oh... Perdón. -Sonrió el chico, de forma un poco cómica.  
-Bueno... Hemos llegado. -Soltó Piggeh, todavía mirando el suelo. -Nos vemos mañana chicos...  
-Piggeh, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Stephano, haciendo una mueca. El pelirrosa le restó importancia con la mano, y entró a su casa. Los dos rubios se miraron entre si preocupados, y se despidieron del hermano de su amigo antes de seguir su vuelta a casa.  
Pewdie se fijó al lado de la puerta de su amigo. ¿Eso era sangre...?  
Decidió que no sería importante y siguieron caminando.

-Bueno, yo no me aclaro. ¿Entonces Piggeh y el Barrel estan liados o no?  
-Que no, a Piggeh le gusta Craig, y a Craig probablemente Piggeh le de igual.  
-¿Entonces se han enrrollado ya?  
-Yo que se, Gonzales. ¿Qué te importa a ti?  
-Hahaha. Joder Stephano, aquí todos pillan cacho menos tu.  
-Que te calles.  
Pewds iba con la cabeza como un bombo, mientras los hermanos Broberg no dejaban de discutir.  
-Buenas noches. -Los dos chicos se callaron, mientras el sueco entraba por la puerta, aliviado. ¡Por fin estaba en casa!  
-Ah, _Au Revoir_, Felix. -Se despidió Stephano con una sonrisa. Gonzales le dio un codazo, riendo lo cual resultó en otra discusión que a PewDie no le interesaba en absoluto.

Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y se metió en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Aunque pronto, los pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente.  
¿Estaría bien Piggeh...? ¿Por qué había reaccionado el Barrel de esa manera con él? ¿Por qué demonios tienen pico los patos?  
Entre tanto filosofeo absurdo, acabó por quedarse dormido sobre las tres de la mañana. Y encima mañana tenía instituto... Mierda.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Craig avanzaba por el Barrio de Piggeh con la mirada baja. ¿Por qué demonios se había comportado de esa forma con el chico? Es que le daba una rabia horrible que estuviese todo el día pegado al PuiPe ese, como sea. La pregunta era... ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué le jodía tanto? ¿Por qué odiaba tanto al niño sueco rubio? ¿Por qué Piggeh se le arrimaba tanto...?  
Decidió que se había comportado como un gilipollas, y dio media vuelta para rescatar al bobo de pelo teñido, cuando una visión no muy bonita ocupó su campo de visión.  
Un par de hombres, armados estaban mirando la casa de Piggeh de forma extraña. ¿Acaso pensaban entrar a robar?  
_"POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIEREN ENTRAR, IDIOTA, TIENEN PASAMONTAÑAS Y ARMAS"_ Se respondió a si mismo Craig.  
Por lo que él sabía, la madre de Piggeh estaba en su casa durmiendo en ese momento, y si no hacía algo pronto, a su familia iban a quitarle lo poco que tenían.

-Eh, vosotros. -Soltó, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, y avanzaba hacia ellos. -¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?  
Uno de los hombres, el más fuerte se acercó al Barrel lentamente, mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas y dejaba ver una sonrisa asquerosa de dientes amarillos.  
-Vaya, Mike, parece que tenemos a un gallito intentandose hacer el heroe. -La voz del tipo era grave, y ronca. Le repugnaba.  
-Pft. ¿No véis que la pobre familia no tiene casi nada? Id a robar a otra parte, capullos.  
Error.  
Lo único que consiguió con eso fue un puñetazo por parte del ladrón grandote, y caer al suelo del hostión que le habían metido.  
Craig pensó que se había terminado... Pero volvió a equivocarse. Entre los dos ladrones lo acorralaron contra una pared, y empezaron a darle puñetazos y golpes con un par de barras de metal.  
-A nosotros no nos manda nadie, y menos un niñato. -Rió el ladrón más bajito, mientras el castaño hacía un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Toda su cara y cuerpo estaban ensagrentadas, y dolía de cojones.  
-Mike. Oigo a alguien.  
Craig suspiró aliviado. ¡Estaba salvado!  
-Coge al niñato y tiralo o mátalo por ahi. Sólo no dejes huellas.  
-Entendido.  
...Espera... ¿QUÉ?  
Lo último que el Barrel consiguió ver, fue una barra metalica acercandose rápidamente a su cabeza.

...

_-Bueno... Hemos llegado._  
La voz de Piggeh retumbó por toda su cabeza, mientras Craig intentaba incorporarse. Era imposible...  
_-Nos vemos mañana chicos..._  
-Piggeh, espera... -Susurró el castaño, estirando su brazo. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, mientras largos surcos de sangre bajaban desde su frente hasta la nariz. -Piggeh...  
_-Piggeh, ¿estás bien?_  
...Estaba con PewDie... Asi que de eso iba todo esto, ¿Eh?  
Por mucho que él hiciese por Piggeh, siempre iba a quedar el sueco por encima de él.  
-Pues nada... -Suspiró el chico, mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos un poco soñoliento.  
Dentro de una fosa profunda.  
En el jardín de una casa abandonada, al lado de la de Piggeh.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Piggeh!  
Los ojos grises del pequeño Piggeh de cinco años, se posaron en su amigo Stephano.  
Oh, si, así era. Piggeh ya tenía CINCO años. No era el mocoso al que le asustaban los osos el mes pasado cuando tenía cuatro.  
¡Ahora era muy mayor! Y super valiente.  
Bueno, el caso es que su jefe Steph le estaba llamando. Para felicitarle por su valentía seguramente.  
-Piggeh, jesus christ. ¡Te has manchado entero! Tu madre me dejó a cargo. -Se quejó el rubio, mientras se mojaba la mano con agua, y la pasaba por la cara de su amigo que estaba toda manchada de barro. -Eggh. A quien se le ocurre.  
-Me gusta el barro. -Soltó él con una graciosa sonrisita de oreja a oreja.  
-Ya bueno pero a tu mamá seguro que no. 

Después de un mes del "incidente", las madres volvieron a dejar a sus hijos en el parque mientras tomaban un café, en una cafetería cercana.  
Por suerte no había de qué preocuparse. El parque de la capital era pequeño, y todo se veía desde la ventana del "Café Le Tonel".  
Por ejemplo, justo en ese momento veían a una mujer de su edad hablar con sus hijitos y sonreirles.

Espera... Una adulta... ¿Con SUS hijos?

Las madres pagaron y salieron del café/bar tan rápido como pudieron. Entonces, se acercaron a la extraña mujer rubia que las mirada casi asustada. Los niños ya no estaban a su lado.  
-Disculpe... ¿Qué hacía usted con nuestros hijos? -Empezó la señora Broberg con esa tranquilidad que caracterizaba a la mayoría de la familia.  
Y no toda, porque su querido hijo Gonzales era la cosa más hiperactiva que podías encontrar en todo París. Todo el día andaba corriendo, saltando, gritando, lanzando piedras... Mental y físicamente agotaba a su pobre madre.  
Las tardes en el parque, cuando lo dejaba con la tarea era el único momento de libertad que tenía libre, cuando su hijito mayor se quedaba en casita con su padre.  
El caso es que la otra mujer rubia, miró al grupo de madres un poco intimidada.  
-Ah... L-lo siento... Les pedía a sus hijos si podían jugar con mi pequeño. -La señora señaló a Stephano, Piggeh y el resto que hablaban con un niño de más o menos su edad. -Hemos venido de vacaciones, y a Felix le hacía mucha ilusión venir al parque. Pero nadie jugaba con él.  
Las madres se miraron con una sonrisa enternecida, e invitaron a la mujer a tomar café con ellas. La Señora que se presentó como Kjellberg accedió y las acompañó dejando a su hijo con sus nuevos amigos.

Volviendo con los niños...  
Stephano, el lider del grupo, se acercó al pequeño rubio que jugaba solo en el cajón de arena. La señora de antes les dijo que se llamaba Felix y le gustaría hacer amigos. Asi que eran su DEBER como caballero hacerse su amiguito.  
-Ejem... ¿Felix?  
Los ojos azules del chico que parecía casi tan enano como Piggeh, se posaron en su rostro. El pequeño Broberg no sabía como reaccionar. Era como el chico más lindo que había visto en toda su vida, y eso que la posición era de Piggeh hasta hace unos segundos.  
-¡B-bonjour! -Saludó el chico con un extraño acento. -E-esto... ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien... ¿Qu-quieres jugar con nosotros...? -Preguntó el rubio mayor, mientras Piggeh se escondía detrás suya.  
-No me gusta... -Susurró el pelirrosa.  
-¡PIGGEH! ¡No seas maleducado! -Se quejó Mr. Chair, cruzándose de brazos.  
Felix comenzó a reír de forma adorable.  
-¡Me gustais! ¡Sois divertidos! -Asintió. -Está bien, juguemos.

Pasaron un par de horas, y los niños estaban disfrutando como nunca. Resulta que Felix venía de Suecia, y su tio era Francés por lo que venían a visitarlo a veces. A Stephano le sorprendió bastante que con su edad, el chico ya supiese hablar DOS idiomas.  
¡Felix era muy muy listo!  
Piggeh comenzó a aburrirse de jugar al escondite. ¡No tenía ninguna gracia cuando tu eres el cascarón de huevo todo el rato!  
Se sentó en un banco, mientras inflaba las mejillas con enfado, hasta que algo interesante captó su mirada gris.  
Justo en la entrada del parque. En ese momento... Estaba entrando...  
-¡CRAIG! -El grito del pequeño resonó por todo el parque, mientras el pequeño castaño repeinado miraba en su dirección.  
-¡Ah, hola enano! ¿Cómo estás? -Le sonrió él, un poco emocionado. -Me alegro de verte.  
-¡Te eché de menos, Craig! -Lloriqueó el pequeño de forma exagerada, tirándose encima para un abrazo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Al parecer, Craig vivía en un barrio rico de por ahí cerca, y en ocasiones paseaba a su perro Barril por el parque. Piggeh acarició al animal, pero este tenía una especie de correa alrededor de su boca.  
-¿Para que es eso? -Preguntó, mientras Craig le compraba una chocolatina en el quiosco de al lado.  
-Es para que no muerda a mis amigos. Si viene algún malo se lo quito y ataca. -El chico sonrió de forma malefica, y luego comenzó a reír.  
-¡ESO ES MUY GUAY! -Gritó el pelirrosa, dando saltitos.  
-Lo se, ¿Verdad?

Volvieron al parque, y los dos juntos en un banco con Barril a sus pies tumbado. Craig le quitó el bozal para que el perrito bebiese agua. Al parecer no iba a hacerle nada a Piggeh.  
-¿Me has echado de menos? -Preguntó el pelirrosa, sonriendo mientras comía.  
-Ummm... Supongo. Me caiste bien, enano. -Rió él como respuesta.  
-¡PIGGEH! -Los tres levantaron la cabeza, cuando Stephano se acercó corriendo seguido de sus amigos. Craig entrecerró los ojos con enfado. El lider se paró delante de ellos. -¿Qué haces con ESTE?  
-ESTE es mi novio, Steph. -Soltó Piggeh, frunciendo los labios. -Y me trata mejor que vosotros.  
-O-oye... Yo no soy... -Empezó el niño rico, pero fue interrumpido por Stephano.  
-Pues tu NOVIO es asqueroso.  
-¡NO LO ES! ¡RETIRALO! ¡Stephano eres un...! ¡Un...! ¡TONTO DEL CULO!  
El grupo de Stephano, incluido Felix soltó un gaspido general. ¿Le acababa de llamar lo que creían que le acababa de llamar?  
-... Pues ya no somos amigos. -Soltó el francés, y se giró con enfado.  
Piggeh notó algunas lagrimas comenzar a crecer en sus ojos.  
-¡STEPHANO ESPERA! -El chico salió corriendo detrás de su líder, y lo agarró del brazo. Pero Broberg lo lanzó al suelo de un golpetazo.  
-No me toques, eres uno de ellos.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Al menos en los ojos de Piggeh.  
Comenzó a oir ladridos fuertes de perro, mientras que Craig caía de boca de su asiento.  
Barril comenzó a acercarse a ellos, mientras ladraba de forma agresiva. Iba directamente hacia la cara de Stephano, que había perdido todo el color de su rostro. El golpe pareció haber alterado al perro, y ahora iba a por el agresor.  
-¡Steph cuidado! -Gritó Piggeh, dándole un empujón al rubio.  
¿El resultado? Las uñas del perro de Craig se le hundieron en la mejilla de izquierda, y le hizo una raja hasta la ceja. Por suerte, cerró sus grises ojitos antes de que las uñas le hicieran la herida.  
-BUAAAAAAAAA -Comenzó a gritar el pelirrosa, con la cara llena de sangre. Stephano y Craig se le acercaron corriendo, mientras el perro corría hacia otra persona...  
-¡FELIX, CUIDADO! -La voz de Mr. Chair hizo que el pequeño ojiazul que estaba en estado de shock se girase, para encararse directamente con el perro furioso, mientras el pobre sueco veía a sus madres venir a toda velocidad.

Aunque... Fue demasiado tarde...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llevaron a Piggeh y a Felix al hospital inmediatamente.  
Después de unos días, los chicos se aliviaron al saber que Piggeh no perdería su ojo, aunque tendría esa cicatriz en el rostro para toda su vida.  
En cuanto a Felix...  
El rubito recibió la peor parte, al haber caído su cabeza contra una roca y quedó en coma casi una semana. Cuando despertó, no recordaba nada de sus seis años de vida. No volvieron a saber del chico, ya que su mamá se lo llevó a Suecia inmediatamente. Y nunca más volvieron a verle.

Nunca más...

Nunca...

o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Stephano... -Susurró PewDie entre sueños, en su cama. -No dejes que me coma, Stephano...  
Su vecino se asomó a la ventana con una ceja levantada, al escuchar los quejidos del pobre rubio.  
-¿Pewds...? ¡FELIX!  
-¡AGGGH! -Los ojos azules de su amigo se abrieron mucho, cuando por fin despertó de una extraña pesadilla que tenía a un perro de protagonista.  
-¿Felix estás bien?  
El sueco se pasó la mano por el pelo, mientras se asomaba a la ventana.  
-Si... Es sólo que... Me duele algo la cabeza. -Explicó al francés. -Tengo un mal presentimiento, Stephano...  
-¿Um? No seas tonto, Felix. ¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?  
-No... No lo se...  
-Bueno. Pues a dormir. -Sonrió el rubio más alto. Su vecino le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Goodnight, Stephano.  
-Buenas noche, Felix.

El sueco consiguió volver a dormirse, olvidando esa extraña pesadilla a la cual no puso mucha más importancia. Y también olvidando ese presentimiento que le invadía su mente.  
No volvió a tener ningun sueño esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Piggeh despertó en su cama con una mueca de disgusto. A pesar de que intentó pasarlo ayer, acabó muy mal la cosa. Les pilló Kevin... Se peleó con Craig...  
Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
No era su puta culpa. Craig se había comportado como un capullo total, y por eso se pelearon. No quería saber absolutamente nada de él.  
El chico miró su móvil, y rodó los ojos. Tenía una llamada perdida del castaño, y como cinco de su hermana recibidas esa noche. No pensaba hacerles ni puto caso. Como si se estaba muriendo.

Se vistió rápidamente, y se sirvió un tazón de cereales, con mirada concentrada. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía una idea perfecta para sus disfraces de Halloween. Pero si Craig no se les unía no tendría sentido alguno.  
El Viernes de la semana que viene se celebraría el concurso grupal de disfraces en su instituto. ¡El premio era un viaje a Hawaii durante catorce dias para todo el grupo!  
La idea de Piggeh era disfrazarse de los protagonistas de una serie que vio en Internet hace unos dias. Iba sobre unos nadadores que sufren mucha tensión sexual entre ellos... O algo así.  
¡El caso es que era bastante famoso!  
Sería perfecto. Él podía ir del nadador rubio, PewDie del nadador Balleno, Steph del que tenía un fetiche con el agua, Mr Chair iría del que tenía gafas y por último Craig del pelirrojo malote. ¡Incluso tenían un lugar para Jennifer!  
Ella sería la chica que no pinta nada en la serie.  
Pero sin Craig el disfraz quedaría incompleto... Y Skully no podía ser ese personaje, porque era perfecto para el castaño.  
El pelirrosa se acabó su tazón de cereales, y cruzó la puerta aún pensativo.  
¿De qué podían disfrazarse ahora...?  
Les quedaba poco tiempo para hacerse o comprar los disfraces. Y a menos que le viniese la inspiración divina no sabía como iban a conseguir el viaje...  
Y eso que quería bañarse en la playita de Hawaii con Craig...  
En su teléfono comenzó a sonar la canción de Pink "True Love". Era el tono que le tenía puesto a Craig...  
Soltó una especie de "PFT" y colgó la llamada, con enfado. ¡Le había dicho unas cosas muy feas! No pensaba perdonarlo tan facilmente.

Iba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no era consciente de los muchos carteles de "DESAPARECIDO" que empapelaban las calles de su barrio.  
Después de andar unos quince minutos, buscando en su móvil ideas chulas de disfraces llegó al Instituto.  
Justo delante de la puerta estaban sus amigos y Jennifer hablando con rostros preocupados, aunque él ignoro eso.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Eh! Me he quedado sin ideas para el concurso de disfraces.  
La mirada azul de Pewds se posó en él, y respondió con una mueca.  
-Piggeh...  
-¿Um? ¿Os pasa algo? -Rió el pelirrosa. -¿Se ha muerto alguien?  
-... Piggeh... Es Craig... -Empezó Stephano, ya que nadie más se atrevía a hablar.  
-¿Huuuuh? ¿Vosotros también? ¡No quiero saber nada de él! -El más bajito del grupo se cruzó de brazos, y apartó la vista. -Si os ha pagado para pedirme que le perdone, decidle que no.  
-Piggeh no es eso. -Jennifer llamó la atención de los chicos, y volvió a mirar a Mr. Chair.  
-Es que... -Empezó este, mirando a Stephano ahora.  
-Piggeh... Craig ha desaparecido. -Los ojos grises del chico parpadearon un par de veces, en confusión. -Al parecer anoche no volvió a casa y bueno... Tu eres el último que lo vio.  
Pero Piggeh ya no no oía eso último.  
¿Craig había desaparecido? ¿SU Craig? No... Eso tenía que ser una broma, o tal vez una estrategia para que el idiota obtuviese su perdón.  
-No tiene gracia... -Susurró con voz entrecortada él, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Si seguís con la broma me enfadaré con vosotros también! -Soltó, de forma infantil apretando los puños.  
-Piggeh, bro... Te juro que no es broma. -Pewdie se acercó a su amigo con seriedad. Era la primera vez que Piggeh lo veía así. -Han suspendido las clases. Vamos a buscarlo entre todos. ¿Vas a venir...?  
El pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Dónde coño estaba Craig?  
-S-si... Por supuesto.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O

Craig abrió sus ojos dorados, para dar de hieno con el sol en su cara. Hizo una mueca, y apartó la vista intentado alcanzar sus gafas de sol de la mesilla. Pero lo único que encontraron sus manos fue tierra.  
...¿Tierra?  
De pronto, se le hizo presente un agudo dolor de cabeza en la zona de la nuca. Oh... Cierto... La pelea con esos ladrones.  
Con cuidado, intentó ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le dolían demasiado. Estaba bastante seguro de que una de ellas al menos estaba rota.  
Agh, joder.  
Un ruido de arriba lo alertó de pronto. Era una especie de arrastre de un objeto metálico, después de eso lo único que notó fue como un montoncito de Tierra se le caía en la cara.  
¿Qué cojones...?  
De nuevo el solido metálico, y tierra esta vez sobre sus piernas.  
Alterado, el Barrel se incorporó como pudo. El agujero era tan alto, que aunque se pusiese en pie no iba a poder salir por si solo.  
-¡EH! ¿QUÉ COJONES CREES QUE HACES? ¡HAY UNA PERSONA AQUÍ! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras comenzaba a marearse. Había un buen charquito de sangre donde antes tenía su cabeza reposando.  
-Silencio. -Oyó una voz grave y asquerosa venir de arriba. -Tranquilo, pronto descansaras en paz.  
-¡EH! ¡QUE ME SAQUES, COJONES!  
Por mucho que gritase, el hombre le ignoró. Aunque... ¡Aún tenía una oportunidad!  
Agarró su teléfono que estaba a punto de morir, y llamó al primero que vio. Piggeh.  
-Vamos, cógelo... Cógelo... -Susurraba, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.  
-... ... ... Lo sentimos, pero el número que ha marcado está ocupad-  
-... No puede ser... -El castaño vio con desesperación, como en la pantalla de su móvil decía "Apagando" mientras le caía tierra en la cabeza. -No. NO. NO. ¡DEJADME SALIR, JODER!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Tranquila, Broomy! Seguro que encontraremos a tu primo. -Sonrió Torchy a su preocupada amiga. No era del gusto de Broomy mostrar sus sentimientos, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupada llorando como para preocuparse de eso.  
Mayo, Broomy y Torchy se habían escapado del instituto para buscar como los demás. En ese momento estaban pasando por delante de la casa de Piggeh, pegando carteles cuando vieron a un hombre extraño y bastante grande en el jardín de al lado, enterrando algo. Mayo se escondió detrás de sus amigos, asustado.  
-¿Q-quién es ese? -Preguntó mordiendose el labio.  
-Se ve sospechoso... -Comentó el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Vamos a preguntarle por mi primo. -Soltó la chica del grupo.  
-Vale. -Accedieron sus amigos.

Los tres se acercaron al señor (Mayo aun escondido) con una expresión confusa.  
-Disculpe, señor. -Torchy llamó su atención. El hombre era muy muy feo. Tenía la cara de un troll, y no parecía muy contento. Pero al pelirrojo no le daba miedo. ¡No era como Mayo! ¡Ha! -Por casualidad... ¿Se ha encontrado con este chico?  
Broomy levantó la foto de su primo, y el señor hizo una mueca.  
-¡ESTOY OCUPADO! -Gritó a los dos niños. -¡Largáos!  
No hacía falta que se lo dijesen dos veces a Mayo. En cuanto sus amigos se giraron el más pequeño del grupo ya no estaba. Torchy suspiró, ahora dispuesto a buscar al segundo chico perdido del día cuando una voz llamó su atención y la de la chica.  
-¡BROOMY! ¡CRIOS! ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHI?  
-¡ES CRAIG! -Gritó la castaña frunciendo el ceño. -¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A CRAIG?  
El hombre-Troll sonrió de forma cínica.  
-Parece que tenemos más habitantes para el hoyo. -Rió, agarrando por el cuello de la camiseta a los dos chicos.  
-¡Suéltame, bicho! -Se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras pataleaba. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ser lanzado al agujero el primero, dando con el suelo en su cara.  
Broomy comenzó a gritar, y fue lanzada también. Por desgracia nadie había oído el grito de la niña... Y eso que funcionaba siempre que querían deshacerse de un adulto molesto.  
Cuando les pillaban en una gamberrada, sólo hacía falta que Broomy comenzase a gritar para que un montón de adultos se lanzaran sobre el que los molestaba en cuestión. El problema era que no había nadie por los alrededores para escucharlos.

-¡Craig! -La chica comenzó a escavar. Su primo estaba enterrado casi hasta el cuello, y apenas podía moverse.  
-O-ouch... -Se quejó Torchy, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara que es con lo que había caído. -Tengo sangre... -Susurró. Broomy se acercó para examinarlo.  
-Um... Si... Te has roto la nariz... -Dijo la chica, sin darle más importancia y volviendo a cavar.  
-¿Y te quedas tan pancha? ¡Me he roto la nariz!  
-¡Y VAMOS A MORIR SI NO SACAMOS A CRAIG!  
-¡YA ESTAMOS MUERTOS, BROOMY!  
-¡UGH CALLAOS! -Gritó el castaño, haciendo una mueca de dolor. -Creo que he escuchado algo... -Susurró.

-Me cago en todo... ¿Dónde he metido la pala? -Preguntó el hombre grandullón, examinando la montaña de Tierra donde se suponía que debía estar. -Umm...  
Una pequeña sombra se formó detrás de él, y lo siguiente que oyó el Troll fue un sonido metálico. Después de eso cayó al suelo casi causando un temblor.  
Mayo examinó la punta de la pala, con la que acababa de golpear al señor en la cabeza.  
-¡AGH! ¡Sangre! -Gritó, soltando el objeto alterado. -Oh.. Oh...  
Asomó su pequeña cabeza al agujero, haciendo que su pelo albino se despeinase un poco.  
-¡MAYO! -Torchy le dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras dos chorros de sangre caían por sus fosas nasales.  
-¡Torchy! ¡Tienes sangre! -El pequeño cambió su expresión sonriente a una de preocupación. -¿Estás bien?  
-¡Ah! ¡Si, si! Tranquilo. -El pelirrojo se limpió la nariz con la manga. -¡Eres un héroe!  
Mayo se sonrojó un poco, mientras sonreía. Era cierto... Era un héroe.  
-Vale, vale. ¿Puedes sacarnos, niño?  
-E-eso creo... -Susurró el albino con una sonrisa.  
-¡De todas formas! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -Broomy también se había contagiado de la felicidad de sus amigos.  
-¡Bueno! Fue fácil la verdad. Primero agarré la pala y-  
-¡MAYO CUIDADO! -Gritó Torchy con la cara descompuesta. Detrás de su amigo, una sombra gigante levantaba una pala y comenzaba a bajarla a la cabeza del chico.  
El niño cambió su expresión a una confusa, y antes de que pudiese reacciónar una mano arrastró del pie al chico afuera del agujero, y un sonido metalico se oyó desde el fondo. Seguido, un grito de niño y otro golpe metálico. Después silencio.  
-¡MAYO! ¡MAYO!  
No hubo respuesta. Ni de Mayo, ni del hombre extraño. Ya ni siquiera caía Tierra.  
Los niños y Craig se miraron entre si.  
Ahora si que estaban jodidos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Piggeh iba con PewDie por la calle de su casa con expresión abatida. ¿Dóno estaba Craig? ¿Estaría bien? Era un barrio peligroso. ¿Y si le habían roba? ¿O violado? ¿O asesinado? ¿O raptado para robarlo, violarlo Y asesinarlo?  
El pelirrosa hizo una mueca.  
-¡NO ESO NO!  
-...¿Qué? -Preguntó el sueco parpadeando un par de veces.  
-No, nada... -Rió de forma nerviosa Piggeh, seguido de un suspiro.  
Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de los dos chicos, haciendo que se girasen alterados. La visión que entonces tuvieron fue espantosa. Mayo intentaba escapar de un hombre enorme que lo agarraba del pie, mientras el pobre gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Su pelo blanco estaba ahora manchado por lo que parecía ser sangre en el lado derecho.  
-¡MAYO! -Gritó Pewds, asustado. El hombre volvió a golpear con su palo al pequeño, hasta que dejó de moverse. -¡OYE TÚ! ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?  
Piggeh y PewDie corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el tipo, y entre los dos lo lanzaron al suelo, y comenzaron a golpearlo con los puños. En un momento, el pelirrosa agarró la pala con la que golpeó al niño, y se la estampó en la cara hasta que dejó de poner resistencia y cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
Pewds se acercó al pequeño, que por suerte aún respiraba.  
-¿Está...? -Empezó Piggeh, aun agarrando la pala.  
-No. Sigue vivo. Pero tenemos que llamar una ambulancia ahora. Y a la policía... -El rubio echó una mirada de asco al tipo al que acababan de pegar una paliza.  
-Entendido.  
-¿PIGGEH? -El pelirrosa se quedó callado cuando sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Esa voz... -¿HAY ALGUIÉN AHI?  
-¡CRAIG! -Piggeh se asomó al enorme agujero que estaba al lado de Mayo. Allí estaban Craig, Broomy y Torchy. El primero medio enterrado. -¡ESTÁS VIVO!  
El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Eso parece...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La policía y la ambulancia llegaron un poco antes de que apareciesen Stephano y los demás. Consiguieron sacar a Craig y los niños del agujero, y enviaron a los cuatro al hospital.  
Por suerte, Broomy y Torchy apenas tenían algunos rasguños, aunque el pelirrojo se había roto el tabique por culpa de la caída tan dura.  
Mayo tenía una contusión leve gracias a los golpes del hombre al que identificaron como "Pierre Clapton", perteneciente a una mafia lllamada "El cisne rojo" que se dedica a robar, y asesinar a quienes los pillan. Suelen enterrar los cuerpos como habían intentado con Craig.  
Hablando de Craig...  
El chico había acabado con una contusión mayor, y la rotura de su pierna derecha por golpes con una barra de metal, además de multiples cardenales por todo su cuerpo, y heridas leves.  
Fue el único que tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que se marcharan sus padres, hermana y prima a comer algo en la cafetería, entró un chico con pelo rosado y despeinado.  
-Oh. Hola... -Sonrió el castaño, de nuevo con sus preciadas gafas, aunque se las quitó para ver mejor al chico. -Tienes ojeras...  
-Salvaste mi casa... -Susurró Piggeh al borde del llanto. -Salvaste mi casa, y por eso te hicieron todo eso.  
-Um... No fue nada. -Soltó el Barrel. Además ahora tenía de que presumir con sus colegas.  
-Si que lo fue... Y tenías razón.  
-O-oye. No llores. -El castaño hizo una mueca un poco inseguro de lo que hacer ahora. Odiaba ver a la gente llorar. Odiaba cuando Broomy lloraba, odiaba cuando su hermana lloraba, y sobre todo odiaba que Piggeh llorara. Desde el día que lo conoció.  
-Lo siento, Craig... -Siguió sollozando el pequeño, mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
El barrel de verdad que no sabía que cojones hacer para que su amigo dejase de llorar. Así que lo agarró del brazo para darle un abrazo.  
Calculó mal las distancias y... La posición no acabó como él esperaba.  
Sus labios ahora estaban pegados a los de Piggeh, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. En definitiva... ¡Se estaban besando! Las dos caras comenzaron a enrrojecerse hasta el punto que parecía una competición por ver quien estallaba primero, aunque en ningún momento se separaron.  
-Hola, Craig. ¿Cómo te encue-  
Fue entonces cuando Piggeh reaccionó y se separó rápidamente con la cara como una señal de Stop, y ardiendo como el mismisimo infierno.  
Todos sus amigos, incluidos Torchy, Broomy y Mayo estaban parados en la puerta como un pasmarote. Fue PewDie el primero en hablar después de un largo silencio incómodo.  
-C-creo que vovleremos en otro momento. -Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.  
-¡ESPERA! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -Gritó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño. Puto PewDiePie.  
-Vamos, Craig~ Nos han dejado intimidaaaaad~ -Sonrió el pelirrosa, acercándose al Barrel con una sonrisa melosa.  
-¿QUÉ DICES? ¡SUELTA!

No hace falta decir, que aunque todo volvió a la normalidad pronto. Piggeh las siguientes noches durmió con una linda sonrisa, tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron un par de días después del accidente, y ya se encontraban a Miércoles una semana antes del esperado concurso de disfraces. Al menos esperado por Piggeh, pero esa emoción suya se le había contagiado un poco incluso a Pewds. Y ahora que a Craig le habían dado el alta, el pequeño pelirrosa se veía incluso más feliz.  
Felix abrió su taquilla para la siguiente clase, cuando una notita de papel cayó a sus pies. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y abrió el papel curioso. En él se leía un mensaje escrito con letra irregular y en color rosa.  
_**"Creo que al final no podremos hacer el disfraz que se me había ocurrido, porque Stephano se niega a llevar bañador al concurso.**_  
_**¡Pero podemos ir de otra cosa!**_  
_**Reúnete conmigo a la salida en la puerta diez minutos después de que suene el timbre de fin de clases. ¡Que no te vea nadie!**_  
_**Pon una escusa o algo :D**_  
_**-Piggeh. "**_  
-Bañador... -Susurró Pewds haciendose una imagen mental del francés en bañador. No se vería naaaaada mal. Sonrió un poco, y dirigió una mirada a Piggeh que estaba a unos diez pasos de él. El pelirrosa le guiñó un ojo, y levantó el dedo pulgar de forma cómplice. -Me pregunto... ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido esta vez...?

Como le pidió el chico, Pewds a la salida esperó en el baño a que pasasen diez minutos para salir, y le envió un mensaje a Stephano y los demás diciendo que había salido antes para hacer unas compras.  
Cuando salió se encontró al pelirrosa con una amplia sonrisa esperándolo.  
-¡Peeewds! -Piggeh lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en mil años, aunque acababan de compartir clase. -¡Vamos al centro comercial! ¡Hay mucho que comprar!  
Feliz soltó una risita y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza como si fuese un perro.  
-Vale, pero me dirás al menos de lo que nos vamos a disfrazar, ¿no?  
-Ummm... Cuando lleguemos.  
-Bueno.  
Y así, agarradito del brazo de Felix, Piggeh lo llevó hasta la parada de autobús con una sonrisa mientras el rubio avisaba a su madre que comería fuera.

Esperaron un rato al autobús, cuando un par de señores extraños vestidos de negros se sentaron a su lado. Pewds los miró de forma sospechosa, mientras Piggeh se entretenía jugando a los juegos que el sueco tenía en su móvil.  
El rubio se alejó un poco de los hombres que sacaron un par de periodicos con agujeros por algun motivo, y con ello movió también al pelirrosa.  
-Um... ¿Pedimos un taxi? -Piggeh pareció pillar la indirecta.  
-¿Pagas tú? -Soltó con una risita.  
-Que remedio... -Suspiró el más alto acompañado con una sonrisa, y se alejaron de allí tan rápido como pudieron. Los hombres de negro que daban mal rollo parecían casi decepcionados. Extraño...

Llegaron al centro comercial, y dentro del Taxi Piggeh le explicó todo su plan de disfraces.  
Pewds y Steph irían vestidos respectivamente de Mario y Luigi. Él iría por supuesto de princesa Peach, y Craig podía ir de Bowser. Mr. Chair se vestiría de Toad, y Skully de Huesitos.  
Al rubio le pareció una idea genial y bastante divertida. La mayoría de los trajes y accesorios estaban en la zona de disfraces del centro comercial, al ser bastante conocidos. Lo demás lo harían ellos mismos.  
Piggeh se había encargado de recaudar dinero entre sus amigos desde el mismo Lunes, y de golpear a los morosos para que pagasen. Al final consiguió un buen número de billetes y monedas, lo suficiente para su plan.  
-Primero deberíamos almorzar... -El pelirrosa no había pensado en eso, y le dedicó una mueca a Felix cuando lo comentó. -Venga, que te invito al McDonalds.  
-P-pero ya has invitado al Taxi... -Susurró Piggeh un poco avergonzado.  
-Venga, no seas tonto. No es nada. -Rió Pewds. -Además, pensaba hacerlo. A cambio tendrás que invitarme a tu casa para comer, ¿eh?  
-Ummm... Bueno. -Sonrió de vuelta el pequeño, guardando en su bolsillo la bolsita rosa donde guardaba el dinero. -¡Pues vamos!  
Lo que los dos chicos no sabían era que dos hombres de negro los seguían por todo el lugar, en completo silencio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la salida del Instituto, Stephano miraba su móvil extrañado.  
-Uh... Parece que Pewds se marchó antes... -Susurró a sus amigos.  
-Vaya, pues que lástima. -Comentó Mr. Chair. -Piggeh también se ha ido ya.  
-¿Piggeh también...? -El rubio entrecerró los ojos, con sospecha. -Interesante...  
-¿Vienes o te quedas? -Preguntó Skully, molesto.  
-No, no. Voy a esperar a Craig para preguntarle algo.  
-Bueno. Adiós Steph. -Se despidieron los dos chicos, mientras el chico alto se ponía un dedo en la barbilla.  
-Ummm... Si, adios.  
Stephano esperó unos minutos a que saliese el líder de los Barrels, seguido de su grupito extraño. El idiota iba haciéndose el héroe o una mierda así, mientras caminaba ayudado de un par de muletas. El rubio rodó los ojos, y lo arrastró hasta el contenedor de basura, alejandolo de su grupo.  
-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Suelta! -Se quejó, mientras Broberg espantaba al resto de Barrels.  
-¿Has visto hoy a Piggeh? -Preguntó una vez que se habían alejado un poco de la entrada del Instituto.  
-¿Huh? Supongo. ¿Por?  
-Creo que está pasando algo con él y Felix.  
-... ¿Quién? -El Barrel hizo una mueca. -¿Qué Felix? ¿El gato?  
-No, idiota. PewDie.  
-Aaaaaaah. -Craig comenzó a reír. -No lo creo. Al principio lo pensé, fíjate tú. Pero Piggeh no caería TAAAAN bajo.  
-... ¿De qué hablas?  
-De que parece que están liados.  
-¡YO NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!  
-Ah. -El castaño se sonrojó un poco, pero luego frunció el ceño. -Me negarás que a veces están un poco demasiado juntos.  
-¡Pues claro que te lo niego!  
_"¡Vamos al centro comercial! ¡Hay mucho que comprar!"_  
Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a un pelirrosa agarrado del brazo de Felix. Los dos se sonreían con un aura rosa a su alrededor. Tan... Acarameladitos. Al unísono pusieron una mueca, en completo silencio hasta que Craig le lanzó una gabardina oscura a Stephano en la cara.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Es de los basureros. Vamos a seguirlos. -Declaró el castaño, poniendose la capucha y sus gafas de sol. Luego sacó otras para el rubio. -Pilla.  
-NO pienso seguirles, Craig.  
-¿Um? ¿No te da curiosidad...?  
-... Joder.

Ambos salieron de delante del contenedor para perseguir a Pewds y Piggeh.  
De detrás de este, aparecieron tres niños bajitos, de los cuales dos iban vendados. Uno de la cabeza, y el otro con un parche en la nariz.  
-¿Piggeh y PewDie están saliendo? -Preguntó Broomy sorprendida.  
-¿El primer nombre de Pewds es FELIX? -Soltó Torchy intentando aguantar la risa.  
-Yo... ya debería estar en casa... -Susurró Mayo.  
-¡Ni en broma! Tenemos que ver como acaba esto. -Comentó la chica, y arrastró a sus amigos para seguir a los dos adolescentes con ropas oscuras.

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Y ahí estaban Felix y Piggeh. Disfrutando de un par de hamburguesas de pollo, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.  
-Y entonces, le dije a Kevin que no me daba la gana de recojer mi cuarto, ¿sabes? Se pone muy pesado con eso. -Rió el pelirrosa, con la boca llena. Pewds le estaba escuchando con una sonrisa, hasta que algo detrás suya llamó su atención.  
-...¿Piggeh? -Susurró. El chico dejó su risa escandalosa, y centró su atención en el rubio. -No te alteres. Pero son esos tipos de antes... Los de negro.  
-No jodas... -Respondió el chico también en un susurro. -Tengo una idea.  
-¿Um...?  
-¡Eh, Pewds! ¡Acompañame al baño~! -Sonrió el pelirrosa, levantandose de la mesa de pronto. Felix comprendió a la perfección sus intenciones, y decidió seguirle el juego.  
-Jo... ¿No puedes ir solo?  
-¡No! Por fa~ No tardaré, lo juro. -El rubio suspiró, fingiendo molestia y se levantó agarrando todas sus pertenencias.  
No hay hace falta decir que no volvieron a aquel lugar.

Pasó casi una hora cuando Stephano y Craig decidieron que mirarian en el baño, y afrontarían la realidad. Que Piggeh y Felix estbana teniendo seox en el baño del McDonalds del centro comercial.  
Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando entraron al baño ahí no había nadie.  
-¡Nos han engañado! -Gritó el Barrel frunciendo el ceño.  
-Pues normal... Se nos ve bastante sospechosos. -Suspiró Stephano, encogiendose de hombros. -Me parce inteligente lo que han hecho.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-Pues... Vamos a hablar con ellos normal. Aunque ahora tendremos que encontrarlos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Felix y Piggeh se habían probado miles de trajes divertidos, y al final pagaron por los suyos y por los de sus amigos. Por suerte, el pelirrosa se había encargado de pedir todas las medidas de sus amigos ya no había problemas. ¡Además estaban todos los trajes! ¡Era maravilloso!  
-¿Os vais a disfrazar de Mario? -Torchy y sus amigos, se acercaron a Piggeh y Pewds que los miraron sorprendidos.  
-¡Oh, Mierda! ¡Nos chafaron la sorpresa! -Se quejó el pelirrosa, haciendo una mueca de desesperación. -Escuchad. Si no decis nada a nadie, dejaré que os unais a nuestro grupo, ¿eh? Yo os compro los trajes.  
Los niños se miraron entre si, emocionados.  
-¡VALE! -Respondió el pelirrojo por los tres.  
-Bien. Ahora id a casa, enanos. ¿No tenéis deberes o algo así? -Rió Piggeh. -Mañana traedme vuestras medidas al Instituto, ¿vale?  
Pewds también soltó una pequeña risa, un poso sorprendido de lo bien que se manejaba el pelirrosa con los niños. Lo cierto es que tampoco había mucha diferencia entre él y los niños. Era uno mas.  
-¡Adios Piggeh! ¡Adios Pewds!  
-Adios, chicos. -Se despidieron al unísono los dos, con una sonrisa. Bueno... Cuanta más gente mejor para el grupo.

-¿Nos vamos ya a casa? -El rubio le ofreció el brazo a Piggeh ya acostumbrado a que se agarrara a él.  
-¡Sipis! -Respondió, dando palmaditas.  
-¡AJA! ¡ASI QUE ES CIERTO!  
Los dos chicos se giraron para encontrar a Craig y Stephano, con el ceño fruncido el primero los señalaba de forma acusatoria.  
-¡Craaaaig~! -Piggeh fue a tirarse encima suya, pero recordó que llevaba las muletas y lo pensó mejor. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-Eso deberiamos preguntar nosotros. ¿Estáis liados? -Los dos chicos se miraron un momento y luego comenzaron a reír como locos, dejandolos un poco cortados. Lo cierto es que era una reacción que no esperaban.  
-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Stephano! Tu no habrás pensado eso, ¿verdad?  
El rubio más alto se sonrojó por culpa de la ira y la vergüenza. ¡ESTÚPIDO CRAIG! ¡LO HABÍA ARRASTRADO A HACER EL RIDICULO!  
-Habiamos venido a comprar los disfraces, idiotas. -Siguió riendo Piggeh. -Un momento... ¿Nos estabais espiando?  
-N-nosotros... -Empezó Craig, haciendo una mueca.  
-¡Qué idiotas! -Y de nuevo, volvió a entrarles la risa a los chicos llamando la atención de los demás.  
-No estaríais celosos... -Preguntó Piggeh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¡PERO QUE DICES! -Gritó Stephano, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.

Cuando por fin se relajaron los más pequeños del grupo les enseñaron los disfraces a Steph y Craig, los cuales sorprendentemente estaban hasta ilusionados.  
¡Sería un concurso épico!

**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

_Cla Cla Cla Cla Cla_  
_-¡Venga date prisa!_  
_-Voy todo lo rápido que puedo con estos tacones._

El turno del grupo de Pewds sería en nada, y aún faltaban los tres miembros más pequeños. Al parecer Piggeh los dejó retocandole el maquillaje y pelo a uno de ellos.  
-¿De qué demonios iban vestidos de todos modos? -Susurró "Luigi" al pelirrosa, que ahora llevaba una peluca larga. Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa (Lo cual no les quedaba nada mal).  
-Ummm... Pues de Daisy, Wario y Waluigi.

_Cla Cla Cla Cla Cla_  
_-¿No puedes aumentar la velocidad?_  
_-No. Me duelen los pies._

-¡D'awwwh! Eso es adorable. -Sonrió Felix, vestido de Mario. -Broomy tiene que estar monisima de Daisy.  
-De todas formas, ¿Cómo has conseguido que se ponga un vestido? Mi hermana lo lleva intentádolo siglos.

_Cla Cla Cla Cla Cla_  
_-¿Voy a tener que cogerte en brazos?_  
_-¡Ni se te ocurra! Moriría de vergüenza._

-Bueno... No es Broomy exactamente la que lleva vestido. -Susurró el pelirrosa, mientras no apartaba su vista de un grupo de chicas que se había vestido de Sailor Moon, y que estaban enseñando a los jueces sus disfraces.  
-No. Piggeh. Dime que no. -Soltó Craig mirando al chico, haciendo una mueca. Eso sólo causó que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, teniendose que morder el labio para no dejar escapar una risita.  
-Como tu has dicho... Broomy no iba a ponerse un vestido. -Negó con la cabeza, Piggeh mientras miraba divertido al castaño.

-¡Hemos llegado! -Susurró Broomy rodando los ojos, vestida de Waluigi sentandose en su sitio. -Lo siento, tuvimos problemas técnicos.  
-Ah, menos mal. Ya casi nos toc- -Stephano se giró con Pewds, pero sus expresiones cambiaron a una de confusión al ver a la chica así vestida. Si ella no iba de la Princesa entonces...  
-Oh mira ahi vienen. -Comentó Piggeh sin girarse.  
Todo el público y los concursantes se giraron para encontrarse a un niño vestido de Wario cargando con una Princesa Daisy en los hombros. Mayo quiso taparse la cara de vergüenza, pero temía arruinar las toneladas de maquillaje que le había puesto Piggeh.  
Incluso las chicas vestidas de Sailor Moon se quedaron mirando a los dos niños.  
Cuando por fin se sentaron, la cosa más o menos volvió a la normalidad. El único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Piggeh.  
-¡Ya era hora! Al final quedó bien el maquillaje y todo. -Sonrió, y volvió a su lugar.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio, intentando concentrarse en el siguiente grupo que iba vestido de Alicia, Torchy habló.  
-¿Te siguen doliendo los pies...? -Susurró, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.  
-U-un poco... -Torchy comenzó a reír un poco, ganandose una mirada molesta del niño. -¿De qué te ries?  
-Pffffft. Pareces una princesa de verdad.  
-Cállate. -Frunció el ceño.  
-Nu-huh. -El pelirrojo volvió a reír. -Te has puesto como un tomate.  
-He dicho que te calles. -El chico se giró, cruzandose de brazos.  
-Bueno, nos toca. -Sonrió Pewds a los niños, mientras se levantaban del asiento.

Por supuesto, su equipo ganó.  
No por los disfraces. Pero la entrada de Torchy y Mayo, textualmente según algunas chcias "Fue tan adorbale que tuvimos que votaros a vosotros".  
Aunque sinceramente a Craig poco le importaban los medios.  
¡Habían ganado un puto viaje a Hawaii! Y si era por culpa de la entrada homosexual de los dos criajos, pues tendría que darles un buen abrazo después.  
Pewds sin embargo no se sentía demasiado bien al haber ganado de esa forma. Había disfraces mejores que los suyos sin duda... Aunque pronto se le pasó el remordimiento cuando lo pensó mejor...  
_Vería a Stephano en bañador._  
Sonrió un poco para si mismo, y aceptó el premio como un capullo.

En fin... Se marchaban el Dómingo.  
Ojalá nada arruinase el hermoso viaje. Aunque... Eso era pedir demasiado.


	5. Chapter 5

-Despierta, Felix. -La voz de su madre invadió la habitación. El rubio abrió un ojo, y agarró su móvil con pereza. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. -Tienes que estar en el aeropuerto a las seis, cielo. ¿Lo has metido todo en la maleta?  
-Por supuesto... -Susurró el chico apartando las sábanas con lentitud, y echando un vistazo por la ventana.  
En el cuarto de su vecino no había nadie. ¿Acaso ya se había levantado...? Bueno, el viaje hasta el aeropuerto no era corto, y aún tenían que recoger a todos en los coches de su madre y la de Stephano, asi que supuso que su vecino ya estaría desayunando.  
Mientras Felix se vestía con una sudadera celeste, le llegó un mensaje de Piggeh.  
"pewds boy a ir a tu ksa. bibs al lado de stph vdd? da igual iiap stoy aki"  
El rubio entrecerró los ojos, intentando comprender el lenguaje extraño en el que le habían escrito, pero alguien llamó al timbre justo en ese momento.  
-Felix debe ser uno de tus amigos. Abre la puerta por favor. -Le dijo su madre, desde la otra habitación.  
-Voy. -Sonrió el sueco, y bajó las escaleras aún sin pantalones puestos. Cuando abrió la puerta, un pequeño pelirrosa lo miraba sorprendido, bajando sus ojos hasta las piernas de Pewds.  
-Wow. Menudo recibimiento. -Soltó, seguido de una risita. -¡Adios, Kevin! -Se despidió de su hermano que lo había acompañado por la oscuridad, antes de entrar con un par de maletas. -No te importa que me quede aqui hasta que salgamos, ¿verdad Pewds?  
-No, claro. -Rió el rubio. -Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

Felix se pusó los pantalones, mientras Piggeh le cotilleaba las estanterias y los juegos.  
-Si quieres podemos jugar a algo mientras que los demás se despiertan y se visten. -El pelirrosa se deshizo de su chaqueta rosa, y la dejó en la cama quedándose con una camiseta de mangas cortas amarilla con algunos simbolitos.  
-Por mi vale. Oye, esa es la casa de Stephano, ¿verdad? -Piggeh se apoyó en la ventana, miró hacia afuera sonriente.  
-Umm a su cuarto para ser más exactos. -Sonrió el sueco, apoyandose también en la ventana.  
-¡Stephanoooo!  
-¿Huh? P-pero no lo llames. -Comenzó a reír Pewds, mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación de la otra casa y pasó Stphano por ella.  
-¿Pewds...? Tu voz sonaba como la de... -El rubio hizo una mueca al ver a Piggeh en la habitación de su vecido. -¿Qué hace él ahí?  
-Ha venido a matar el tiempo, y ahora ibamos a jugar. ¿Te apuntas, Steph? -Sonrió Felix.  
-Uh... Bueno.

Pasaron un rato jugando a juegos de ordenador, hasta que la madre de Pewds y la de Stephano lo mandó al coche para recoger a sus amigos.  
En el coche de Pewds entraron él, su madre por supuesto ya que conducía, Piggeh, Mayo y Torchy. En el de Stephano iban él y su madre, además de Mr. Chair y Skully. Broomy y Craig decidieron ir por su cuenta en el lujoso auto de su familia, conducido por la hermana del Barrel.  
En el aeropuerto, por fin, las madres (y hermana) se despidieron de los chicos, y los dejaron merodeando. Aunque no sin antes darles los típicos sermones.  
-Felix, hay niños pequeños y si les pasa algo son tu responsabilidad.  
-Pffff. Felix. -Rió Piggeh poniéndose una mano en la boca. -Espera... ¿Felix? -Parpadeó un par de veces confuso. Ese nombre le era familiar de alguna forma.  
-Lo mismo va para ti, Piggeh. -Le regañó la señora Kjellberg. -Si no cuidais de los niños pequeños, estaréis en problemas.  
-¡Ah! ¡Si, señora! -El pelirrosa se puso recto de pronto, ganandose la risa de la mujer.  
-Stephano, estoy segura de que cuidarás bien a todos. -Soltó, aún riendo un poco.  
-No te creas, eh. Steph es todo un desastre en cuanto a niños. -Asintió la señora Broberg. -Una vez lo dejamos cuidando de su primito pequeño y acabaron él y Gonzales atados a la silla.  
-Teddy es un psicópata en potencia. -Se defendió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.  
-Bueno tampoco se lo encargeis a Craig... -Empezó la hermana del chico con una media sonrisa divertida. -Una vez lo dejamos a cargo de Broomy y acabó lla cuidando de él.  
Las tres adultas comenzaron a reír, mientras que sus hijos-hermano se sonrojaban y fruncian el ceño.  
-Bueno cielo. Nos vemos en dos semanas. Come bien, y no hagas cosas raras. -Sonrió la señora Broberg y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo. -Tu también Piggeh. -El mismo beso le dio al pelirrosa, el cual se sorprendió un poco. -Pasadlo bien, chicos.

Cuando por fin se despidieron de los adultos, los niños, Craig y Stephano fueron a la tienda de souvenirs del aeropuerto mientras esperaban su avión. Piggeh y los demás fueron a la cafeteria.  
-Tio es raro. ¿Cómo es que tu madre me trata tan bien? -Preguntó el pelirrosa, llenandose una bandeja de dulces caros.  
-Bueno ella te tiene cariño. -Se encogió de hombros Pewds. -Dice que pareces un niño.  
-¡Perrrdona! Pero yo tengo la altura recomendada para nuestra edad. -Se quejó, ofendido. -Sois vosotros que sois mega altos.  
Felix rió.  
-Si, será eso.

-¡Craig! ¡Craig! ¿Te puedo comprar este gorrito? -Preguntó Broomy, con un gorro horible de flores.  
-Obviamente no. -Respondió el chico, con un tic por detrás de sus gafas de sol.  
-¡Stephano! ¡Stephano! ¿Me compras esto? -Torchy agarró un avión de plástico completamente normal, solo que carisimo por eso de ser de la tienda de souvenirs.  
-¿No tienes ya juguetes? -El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
-¡Pero me gusta esteeee!  
-¡Craig! ¡Craig! ¡Mayo quiere estas gafas!  
-¡Stephano! ¡Stephano! ¡He cambiado de opinión! ¡Ahora quiero este otro avión! Es mas grande~  
-¡Craig! ¡Craig! ¡Queremos este peluche monisimo!  
-¡Stephano! ¡Stephano! ¡Mira que bonito!  
-¡Craig! ¡Craig!  
-¡Stephano! ¡Stephano!  
-¡Craig!  
-¡Stephano!  
-¡SILENCIO! -El rubio hizo que los dos niños se callasen de pronto.  
-VALE YA. FUERA DE AQUI, MOCOSOS. -Comenzó a gritar el castaño con dolor de cabeza. La gente de la tienda miró a los dos adolescentes con mala cara, y comenzaron a susurrar mientras los niños corrían fuera del local, riendo.

-Bueno, entonces estaba yo cambiandome y ahí estaba Stephano. -Comenzó a reír el sueco, mientras se contagiaba la risa entre Piggeh y Mr. Chair. -Fue algo vergonzoso, a decir verdad.  
-¿Pero tu y Stephano teneís algo? -Preguntó el pelirrosa sonriendo de forma sombría.  
-¿Q-qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! -Pewds se apoyó en sus manos, y miró al chico a los ojos. -¿Y qué hay de ti y el Barrel?  
-¡Oh! Nos besamos una vez en primaria.  
-¿EN SERIO? -Mr. Chair parecía casi tan sorprendido como Felix.  
-¡Sip! Pero probablemente lo ha olvidado... -Sonrió con tristeza el chico, ladeando la cabeza. -¡Puede que un día os cuente esa historia!  
-Entonces... ¿A ti él te gusta? -Ahora incluso Skully que había desconectado estaba mirando al pelirrosa.  
-Uh... Yo...  
-¡PEWDIE SOCORRO!  
-¿Torchy? ¿Y Mayo y Broomy? ¿Qué os pasa? -El rubio se levantó un poco preocupado.  
-¡N-Nos quieren pegar! -Los tres se escondieron detrás del chico, cuando se acercaron Craig y Stephano. Por algún motivo los dos tenían la cabezza y los hombros manchado de verde, y olía a pintura.  
-VOSOTROS. -El castaño entrecerró los ojos.  
-Pf... PFFF AHAHAHAHAHA -Piggeh comenzó a reír como loco. -¿ELLOS LO HICIERON? ¡HAHAHAHA!  
Acto seguido se levantó, y chocó esos cinco con los tres niños sin dejar de reír.  
-¡No es gracioso! -Se quejó Stephano.  
-H-hombre un poco... Pft...  
-Felix, ¿Tu también?  
Al final todos acabaron riendo excepto los dos afectados. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando sonó la voz de una señora anunciando su vuelo.

El vuelo casi duraba 22 horas, y las primeras 10 los niños la pasaron dormidos. Pewds y Piggeh querían seguir la conversación anterior, aunque no era fácil. Sobre todo porque el sueco estaba entre Mr. Chair y Stephano y el pelirrosa entre Craig y Skully. Alguien debió sentarse con los niños, por lo que cuando despertaron Piggeh se sentó con Mayo y Torchy, y la chica tomó su lugar al lado de su primo.  
Al menos estaba un poco al lado de Felix. Pero ahora era él el que dormía...

Después de casi un día entero en el avión, por fin llegaron a su destino. Pewds se estiró un poco, mientras bostezaba agarrado al brazo de Stephano.  
-Oye... Despierta. -Susurró el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Que sueño... -Se quejó el sueco. -Y que calor... Ugggh.  
-Normal, estamos en una isla~ -Sonrió Piggeh emocionado.  
-¡Vamos a la tienda de souvenirs del aeropuerto! -Sugirió Torchy con una sonrisa cómplice hacia sus amigos.  
-NO. -Soltaron a la vez Craig y Stephano.  
-Jo...  
-¡Aloha! -Un señor gordo los recibió con las flores que alguna vez habían visto en la tele, colgándoselas del cuello a modo de collar. -¿Una foto?  
Pewds sonrió y miró a sus amigos.  
-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?  
Le dió la cámara al señor hawaiiano, y posó con los demás para la foto.  
Iba a ser un viaje memorable.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix y Stephano entraron a la habitación que la escuela les había reservado. El sueco sonrió y se lanzó encima de la cómoda cama de hotel. Stephano comenzó a sacar la ropa de su maleta.  
-¿Entonces dormiremos aquí? -Preguntó el chico tumbado.  
-Mmmm. Si. ¿Por?  
-Bueno... Sólo hay una cama.  
Los dos se miraron por un momento. Con el jaleo de estas semanas atrás su tensa relación había quedado en el olvido, pero sus rostros comenzaron a arder de pronto, como si toda esa tensión volviese de pronto.  
-S-supongo que dormiremos juntos... -Dejó caer Stephano, intentando no mirar directamente a los ojos azules del chico.  
-Mmm.. hmmm... -Pewdie hizo la croqueta en la cama hasta caer por un lado. -Creo que... Sacaré las cosas de la maleta.  
-S-si haz eso...  
El silencio reinó la habitación, mientras el único ruido que podía oirse era el roce de la ropa saliendo de sus maletas de color azul y amarillo respectivamente. Pasado un rato, el silencio se rompió por un quejido que venía del pasillo. Los dos rubios se miraron, y salieron para ver que es lo que provocaba ese escándalo.

-Pero no quieroooooooooooooo. -Gritaba Piggeh a un Mr. Chair asustado. -No me gusta joooooooo.  
-Piggeh. ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Felix, acercandose a su amigo.  
-¡Peeewds! ¡Quiero dormir contigoooo! -Lloriqueó el pelirrosa anclandose a su brazo.  
-¿Huh? Ni en broma. -Soltaron a la vez los dos rubios, mirándose de pronto mientras notaban sus rostros arder.  
-Q-quiero decir... Ya han asignado las habitaciones. No podemos cambiarla así porque sí.  
-P-pero no quiero dormir ni con este, ni con este. -Soltó de forma ofensiva Piggeh, señalando a Skully y Mr. Chair con asco. -Podeis hacer vuestras cositas cuando yo no esté, jooo. Porfaaaa.  
-No es no, Piggeh. No seas crio. -Stephano frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar el último comentario. -Tendrás que buscarte la vida, porque ni Felix ni yo vamos a cambiar de habitación.  
Dicho esto el francés entró en la habitación 122 que era la suya, dejando en el pasillo a su compañero y los demás. La mirada gris del chico llegó a conmover a PewDie que le sonrió.  
-¿Por qué no duermes con el Barrel? -Preguntó, agarrando sus rodillas para llegar a la altura de su amigo.  
-Porque... -El pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces, y luego sonrió ampliamente de forma tenebrosa. -¡CRAAAAAAAIG~!  
El sueco empezó a reír, y volvió a su habitación con Stephano, mientras los demás volvian a reorganizarse.

La habitación volvió a ser invadida por un incómodo silencio, que comenzaba a molestar a Stephano. Después de sacar toda la ropa de su maleta, se volvió a Felix para ofrecerle salir, pero fue el más bajito el que habló primero.  
-Umm... Creo que voy a darme una ducha. -Dijo, agarrando ropa de calle. -¿Quieres salir luego? Q-quiero decir... Todos... No... eh... -El francés rió.  
-Claro. Te espero.  
-Bien... -Sonrió Pewds, y entró al cuarto de baño de la habitación mientras tarareaba una cancioncita.

Stephano se sentó en el borde de la gran cama, cuando más jaleo venía del pasillo. Esta vez no era una discusión, si no voces ruidosas y alegres que en ese momento llamaban a su puerta. El chico se levantó y abrió, para ver a Piggeh de nuevo, acompañado de los tres niños que llevaban balones de playa, y mochilas.  
-¿A dónde os creéis que vais? -El rubio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras los cuatro le miraban de pronto.  
-¡Vamos a la piscina! -Comentó Piggeh con una sonrisa. -Nos preguntabamos si Pewds quería venir.  
Stephano suspiró y rodó los ojos.  
-Pewds y yo ibamos a salir. -El pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente, como si tuviese intenciones más ocultas, pero Stephano lo ignoró. -Y dejemos algo claro, los niños teneís prohibido salir del hotel si no es con Felix, conmigo o cualquier otro adulto responsable.  
-¡Yo soy un adulto responsable! -Se quejó Piggeh. El rubio levantó una ceja.  
-Permiteme que lo dude. -Luego suspiró. -Si es a la piscina no veo porque no podéis ir, pero en una hora empieza a oscurecer y os quiero de vuelta a las habitaciones.  
-¡Joooo! ¡Stephano, cutre!  
El pelirrosa comenzó un coro de **_"Stephanooooo Cuuuuutreee"_** en el pasillo, lo cual el francés no pensaba aguantar asi que simplemente cerró la puerta, antes de dejar algo claro.  
-Voy a revisar las habitaciones, y si no estais... Cuando os encuentre os mando de vuelta a casa.  
Piggeh suspiró y se volvió a los niños.  
-Entonces aprovechemos la hora que tenemos.

El pintoresco grupo llegó al jardín del hotel con una gran sonrisa. ¡Parecía un sueño! Lo más llamativo era la gran piscina de fondo celeste, en la que apenas había bañistas. Al lado de esta había otra más pequeña de menor profundidad. Todo rodeado de algunas hamacas y sombrillas. Por último, en la sombra un puesto de mojitos con vistas en a la playa.  
-¡Vamos a la Piscina! -Gritó Torchy, agarrando a sus dos amigos de las manos, después de soltar las cosas en una hamaca. Pero estos se deshacieron en seguida.  
-Yo voy al puesto de mojitos. -Soltó Broomy con tono monótono, y sin decir nada más allá fue. Piggeh hizo un gesto con la mano, y siguió a la chica con una sonrisa.  
-¿Um? ¿Y tú qué? -El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, mientras se giraba a su mejor amigo. -¿También me vas a abandonar?  
-Es... que... -Empezó Mayo. -Yo... No se nadar...  
-No seas tonto. Yo te enseño, vamos. -Y dicho esto agarró de la muñeca al albino y corrieron hacia la piscina grande para horror del chico.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y Mayo ya estaba harto del agua, por lo que salió e ignorando los comentarios de Torchy (Que gritaba cosas como "_**Traidor"** _y **_"Deshonor hacia tu familia"_**), se sentó en una hamaca con sombrilla, cerrando los ojos. Pasaron los minutos y pensó que acabaría durmiendose cuando una mano fría y mojada se posó en su barriga, haciéndolo dar un respingo.  
-Hola, Traidor. -Saludó el pelirrojo sentándose al borde de la hamaca, haciendo que esta se tumbase a una posición un tanto incómoda. -Encontré algo interesante pero no pienso enseñartelo.  
-¿Huh? -Y el pequeño idiota cayó en la trampa de su amigo. -¡Eso no es justo! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?  
-Ummm... -Torchy miró de reojo al chico, que se sentó a su lado y escondió el papel que tenía en la mano. -Te lo diré con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Primera.  
-Dijiste UNA condición.  
-Pues ahora son dos. -El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. -¿Estás en posición de quejarte?  
-Lo siento...  
-Vale, primera. -El chico levantó un dedo de forma dramática. -Tendrás que prestarme veinte dólares.  
-¿Huuh? ¡Ni en broma! -Mayo fue el que frunció el ceño esta vez. -No tengo ese dinero.  
-Si que lo tienes. Seguro que tienes hasta más de cien dólares. -El albino suspiró y asintió.  
-¿Y la otra...?  
-Tendrás que acompañarme si o si. ¿Trato?  
-... Trato.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Felix acabó de vestirse, justo cuando Stephano salió del baño para agarrar su ropa. La situación era un poco incómoda, asi que el rubio más bajito salió con la excusa de que _"iba a ver si los niños se habían dormido"._  
Se acercó a la habitación de los tres, cuando encontró a Piggeh por los pasillos.  
-Oh, hola. ¿Tu también vas a salir? -Preguntó el rubio, apoyado contra la puerta de los niños.  
-¡Si! ¡Pensé que sería divertido acoplarme con vosotros junto con Craig. -Rió él. -Iba a vuestro cuarto justo ahora.  
-¡Será divertido! -Rió también Felix.  
-Como una doble cita. -El pelirrosa levantó las cejas de forma sucia, haciendo enrrojecer a PewDie.  
-¿Qué dices? E-es como un grupo de amigos saliendo. Ya está.  
-Claaaro, claaaro.  
-¿Y quién cuidará de estos? -Pewds señaló la puerta a su espalda, con una mueca.  
-¡Estan Skuly y Mr. Chair! -Sonrió Piggeh ampliamente.

Cuando Craig salió de su habitación encontró al pelirrosa en una ropa bastante... cuestionable.  
-¿Qué demonios es eso? -Preguntó, ignorando el rubio sueco con el que estaba hablando. -No planeas salir con "eso", ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? -Piggeh frunció el ceño, mientras miraba su camiseta favorita un poquito agujereada por el tiempo. ¡Pero le daba un toque moderno!  
-La primera parada va a ser la tienda de ropa. No pienso ir por ahí contigo vistiendo eso.  
-¡No quiero ir! -El chico bajito se cruzó de brazos ofendido. Igualmente no tenía dinero para eso...  
-Escucha. Es un regalo, ¿vale? Insisto en que no voy a salir mientras lleves eso. -El castaño se quitó las gafas, y pasó una mano por su cara. -Tú. Acompáñanos. -Dijo de pronto, percatando la presencia de Felix.  
-¿Eh? ¿Yo?  
-Si, tu. Llama a Stephano y dile que estaremos en la tienda de ropa del hotel.  
-Uhhh... Vale.

Pasaron un rato mirando ropa en la tienda del hotel, que aunque tampoco tenía mucha variedad estaba bien para ser un local pequeño.  
Todo lo que Piggeh elegía era o feisimo o demasiado llamativo para el gusto de Felix y Craig. Incluso llegó Stephano y aún no habían decidido nada.  
-¡Me he cansado! -Suspiró el pelirrosa. -No hay nada para mi. Vámonos.  
-No, no no. Me he cansado yo de que tu eligas. Ahora elegiré yo por ti.  
Mientras Craig y Piggeh elegían más ropa, Stephano se quedó mirando a Pewds.  
-¿No los ayudas...? -Preguntó el francés.  
-¿Bromeas? -Él rió un poco. -No tengo gusto para estas cosas... Mi madre me elige la ropa.  
-Oh... Un día podríamos... Um... -El rubio mas alto hizo una mueca, ya que las palabras no le salían.  
-Me encantaría salir de compras contigo. -Rió de nuevo PewDie un poco más alto.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! A ver que os parece. -Craig se sentó justo en medio de los dos rubios, que miraban el probador impacientes.  
Y lo cierto es que el pelirrosa no estaba naaaada mal.  
Llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas de color marrón debajo de una amarilla de tirantes con una flor hawaiiana rosa clara. Por abajo vestía unos vaqueros cortitos del mismo color que la camiseta, solo que con una tonalidad más clara.  
-No me gusta. -Soltó él mirandose al espejo, y luego a sus amigos. -Además es caro.  
-Te he dicho que es un regalo. -El Barrel soltó algo como un _"pft"_. -Y te queda genial, idiota. Mira te doy esto.  
Se acercó a Piggeh, y le puso en las manos una pinza para el pelo con la forma de un cerdito.  
-Eh bueno... Como te ha crecido el pelo y eso... Pues pensé que te daría calor. Asi que... Bueno, ya se que es cutre pero...  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Es chulísimo! -El pelirrosa se puso de puntillas, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias.  
-Uh... No... Es nada...  
Stephano y Pewds comenzaron a reír, mientras la cara del castaño se volvía color bermellón.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mayo iba agarrado a los hombros de Torchy con una mueca de disgusto, mientras se adentraban en una discoteca del lugar. Resulta que esa noche se celebraba una fiesta de estudiantes, y según el pelirrojo "habría muchas chicas guapas". Broomy se negó a acompañarlos, ya que quería madrugar para ver a las chicas lindas en bañador de la piscina, y en la discoteca no iban a tener ninguna oportunidad.  
Mayo estaba de acuerdo. No quería ir a la estúpida discoteca, era una pérdida de tiempo y simplemente se meterían en problemas. Encima la entrada le había costado veinte dólares, diez por cada uno.  
-Torchy... ¿Y si volvemos? Este sitio es muy ruidoso, y me duele la cabeza...  
-Ni de coña, _dude_. Eh mira. ¿Qué es eso? -El pelirrojo agarró una bebida de la barra de color azul fuerte.  
-N-no deberías...  
Demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo se bebió un trago del líquido extraño, y puso una mueca extraña pero luego sonrió.  
-¡Qué ácido! ¿Quieres probar?  
-N-no gracias...  
-Peor para ti.  
El albino suspiro, y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras agarraba con más fuerza los hombros de su amigo.  
-Sólo... No me dejes tirado, ¿vale?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Felix y Stephano iban caminando muy juntitos por el paseo marítimo, sólo iluminados por las luces de los puestos que vendian chorradas. Sin embargo... Craig iba como una estatua totalmente recto y nervioso.  
Quería que esa noche fuese especial para Piggeh, pero de verdad que no sabía como.  
-¿Quieres una manzana de caramelo? -Preguntó Stephano al sueco, mirando hacia el suelo.  
-¡Oh! Si. -Sonrió él, un poco sonrojado. -_Thank you, Stephano_.  
La parejita pareció ganar algunos puntos de amor, por lo que el Barrel decidió probarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
-¡Piggeh! ¿Quieres umm... un poco de Jamón Serrano? -Craig señaló un puesto que estaban a punto de pasar. El pelirrosa hizo una mueca nauseabunda.  
-¡Qué asco, Craig! -Soltó, frunciendo el ceño. Su gesto asqueado pronto volvió a ser uno de tristeza con lágrimas en los ojos. -Pobres cerditos...  
-Oh fuck. -El castaño rodó los ojos, poniendose incluso más nervioso. -¿Y... A-algodón de azúcar?  
-Eso... estaría bien... -Susurró entre sollozos Piggeh.

La parejita de rubios ahora iba incluso más unida, mientras que Piggeh comía a gusto su algodón de azúcar bastante alejado de Craig.  
-Umm... Felix. ¿Te gusta eso? -Stephano señalo un par de pulseras de cuerda a conjunto, a lo que el pequeño rió.  
-Es un poco cursi... ¿No crees?  
-Supongo... -Los rubios siguieron andando mientras que Craig sonreía ampliamente.  
El castaño no iba a pasar por la humillación que el rubio acababa de recibir, y pasó de largo del puesto de pulseras con la cabeza bien alta. Pero cuando se giró para mirar al pelirrosa este no estaba.  
-...¿Eh?  
-Muchas gracias. -Piggeh compraba un par de pulseras en el tenderete que acababan de pasar, mientras que el Barrel lo miraba flipando. -¡Mira, Craig! Las compré para nosotros. Son bonitas, ¿no?  
-Uh... E-es... Algo cursi... -Soltó él mirando hacia un lado, por culpa de los malditos nervios.  
-...¿Tu crees...? -El pelirrosa posó su mirada en el suelo un poco sonrojado por la humillación. -B-bueno... Yo me la quedaré...  
-¡Oye! ¡No, no! ¡Me gusta! -Piggeh levantó una ceja, volviendo a mirar al Barrel. -Quiero decir... Pensé que a ti te parecería cursi.  
-Si te la estoy regalando yo.  
-Ya, ya lo se...  
Piggeh se quedó unos minutos con cara de póker, hasta que comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa.  
-Que tonto. -Siguió riendo, mientras le ponía la pulsera de cuerda en la muñeca. -Aqui tienes.  
-Cállate. -Soltó un búfido el más alto, dejando la mano muerta para que el pelirrosa le hiciese lo que quisiera. -Encima hemos perdido a los otros dos idiotas.  
El móvil de Piggeh comenzó a sonar entonces, interrumpiendo sus risas.  
-¿Um...? -Agarró el teléfono rosita y aceptó la llamada que venía de Mayo. Raro... ¿Habría pasado algo con Skully o con Mr. Chair?  
-¿Diga? ... M-Mayo oye... Oye no llores... Pero... ¿¡EN LA DISCOTECA!? E-esperadnos allí... Vale, vale pues intenta buscar a Torchy... Vale... Vale vamos para allá.  
Craig levantó una ceja.  
-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Preguntó, mientras Piggeh lo miraba con una mueca de desesperación.  
-Tenemos que ir a por Mayo y Torchy.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stephano y Felix habían acabado en la playa sentados. El sueco le mandó un mensaje a Piggeh preguntándole que a dónde se habían metido. Steph tenía la teoría de que se habían vuelto al hotel para tener... Relaciones amorosas. Y Pewds le respondió con una risa, aunque no era del todo una locura.  
Y de nuevo... El silencio los invadió, aunque esta vez no era del todo incómodo. Más bien era relajante.  
-Felix... -Fue Stephano el que rompió el silencio esta vez. El rubio clavó sus ojos color mar en los dorados de su amigo.  
-U-um... -Sin ningún motivo aparente, el chico se sonrojó un poco. -Dime...  
-E-esto... Tienes... -El dedo pulgar bronceado se posó en los labios rosados del sueco, y se deslizó hasta la barbilla de este. Pewds cerró los ojos, pero el dedo se retiró con la lentitud con la que se había acercado. -Caramelo...  
-Oh...  
Y de nuevo sus miradas volvieron al agua, siendo invadidos por el silencio absoluto. Felix lentamente se acercó de forma disimulada a Stephano el cual no pareció percatarse. ¿Tan ciego estaban esos ojos de color oro? ¿Es que no podía ver que ahora era el maldito momento para besarle?  
El sueco frunció los labios de forma molesta y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Nada.  
-Uh... -El francés parpadeó un par de veces confuso.  
-Parece la escena de una peli de amor, ¿eh? -Dejó caer Felix, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al rubio. -Quiero decir... Esta sería la escena del beso.  
-Las pelis de amor son demasiado clichés... -Felix dejó salir una pedorreta, y se levantó limpiando la arena de sus pantalones. -¿Qué haces...?  
-Probablemente tengas razón con lo de Piggeh. Vamos al hotel.  
-¿Te has enfadado?  
-En absoluto.

Y puede que simplemente a Stephano no le interesaba Felix, y lo que el sueco sentía por él no era correspondido en absoluto.  
O puede... Que Stephano tuviese algo preparado para otro momento.  
Fuera como fuese el destino no quiso que su beso a la luz de la luna ocurriese en esa playa de Hawaii... Por lo que no ocurrió.


	7. Chapter 7

Mayo había acabado en la barra de la discoteca, con una mueca desesperada. Hacía como un cuarto de hora que Torchy había "ido al baño" y aún no había vuelto. Por supuesto, él le ofreció acompañarlo pero el pelirrojo le soltó que eso era de niñas y se fue solo.  
-Eh niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes? -El hombre que servía las bebidas se le quedó mirando con mala cara, mientras el niño palidecía.  
-Y-yo... yo...  
-¿Eeh?  
-¡Tengo que ir al baño!  
Y dicho esto, agarrando la mochila que Torchy le había encasquetado fue corriendo a los aseos. Para su no-tan-sorpresa el pelirrojo no estaba en ninguno de los cubilculos, ni en la entrada del baño. Y la verdad es que estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso.  
No tenía ni idea de que hacer o a quien llamar. Tampoco en su teléfono tenía a muchas personas conocidas, asi que agarró el que estaba en la mochila de su amigo y comenzó a mirar la agenda.  
Podría llamar a PewDie... Pero probablemente él y Stephano se enfadarían con ellos, y los mandarían de vuelta a casa. ¡Y si en casa se enteraban de esto su vida sería una desgracia!  
Descartó la idea inmediatamente, y siguió bajando en la pantallita hasta llegar al número de Piggeh. ¡Seguro que el pelirrosa los entendía!  
Le dio al botón de llamada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Primer pitido... Segundo...  
-Lo sentimos, le informamos de que su telefono no tiene saldo para realizar esta llamada.  
Mayo entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Para qué demonios tenía el teléfono si no tenía dinero para llamar?  
Suspiró, y copió el número a su propio móvil, que SI tenía saldo.  
-¿Diga?  
Por algún motivo los ojos claros del niño se llenaron de lágrimas. Hacía tanto rato que no escuchaba una voz conocida... Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar peligroso y solo además. Lo peor es que su mejor amigo estaba probablemente en una situación similar a la suya.  
-P-Piggeh... -Susurró entre sollozos.  
-M-Mayo oye... Oye no llores. -Contestó la voz preocupada. Por suerte la música se oía de forma amortiguada, y podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decía él.  
-Piggeh ven a salvarnos... Buaaaaaa. -Agarró el teléfono con fuerza mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. -Estamos en la discoteca pero no fue mi culpa lo juro. Torchy me dijo que sería interesante y me hizo jurar que lo acompañaría.  
-Pero... ¿¡EN LA DISCOTECA!?  
-Mmm... -El niño cerró un ojo, sintiendose regañado. Aunque no era para menos...  
-E-esperadnos allí...  
-Pero... Pero no se donde está Torchy. -Mayo se golpeó mentalmente. Eso podía resultar en un cabreo mayor por parte de Piggeh. Pero tenía que decirselo.  
-Vale, vale. Pues busca a Torchy.  
-Lo siento... Lo encontraré y os buscaré. -Soltó con voz temblorosa.  
-Vale vamos para allá.  
El niño se limpió los ojos con las manos, y agarró la mochila con fuerza antes de salir del cuarto de baño en busca del pelirrojo.  
Tampoco podía ser muy dificil con ese pelo tan llamativo, ¿Verdad?

Mentira. Era dificilisimo. Sobre todo con las chicas borrachas que se acercaban y le daban tirones de la mejilla. Probablemente Torchy habría disfrutado más de eso que él.  
Pasado un rato, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio al chico sentado en un corro con algunos adolescentes, mientras reía de forma exagerada.  
-¡Torchy! -Mayo se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, pero cambió sus rostro alegre a un enfurecido. -¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes, jo! ¡Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes?! He llamado a Piggeh y va a venir a recojernos, ¿vale?  
El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando un rato con cara de póker, hasta que acabó de hablar y dar su pequeña bronca. Sonrió de forma boba y le dio un abrazo algo incómodo.  
-Mayoooooo. Mira, mira. Estamos jugando a la botella.  
-¡Oye! Suéltame. ¿Acaso has oído lo que te acabo de decir? -Al parecer Torchy volvió a ignorarlo.  
-Veeeeeenga te toca girar.  
-¡No me ignores! -Mayo paseó su mirada por el resto de adolescentes, que parecían estar como cubas. -Estamos rodeados de borrachos. -Susurró. -No es buena idea quedarse aquí.  
-Que gires. La botella. -Los ojos dorados de su amigo se entrecerraron. -¿O acaaaassso tienes miedo?  
-¿Miedo de qué? -El albino hizo una mueca. -No me digas que tu también estás borracho.  
La risa de Torchy fue lo que confirmó las sospechas del niño. Oh mierda. Ahora si que la habían fastidiado pero bien.  
-Maldita sea, Torchy por favor hazme caso.  
-Vale, vale. -Mayo sonrió. -Entonces giraré por ti. -Y tan rápido como apareció su sonrisa esta desapareció.  
-¿Qué? ¡No me refería a eso!  
-Giraaa, giraaaaa. -Coreó, mientras agarraba la botella que aún tenía restos de alguna bebida alcoholica que Mayo ni sabía ni quería saber de que se trataba.  
La botella giró un rato, hasta que la punta acabó en las piernas cruzadas del albino. Torchy sonrió de lado, mientras que su amigo hacía una mueca extraña.  
-Ni se te ocurra.

**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

PewDie y Stephano llegaron al hotel a eso de la una de la mañana. El rubio más bajito aún estaba algo callado, aunque ya no parecía enfadado. Mas bien... Pensativo.  
-¿En qué piensas...? -Preguntó el francés, llamando la atención del chico despistado.  
-Oh... No... En nada. -Sonrió de pronto de forma triste.  
Stephano suspiró.  
Por supuesto sabía que ese era el momento perfecto para robar un beso de los labios del sueco. Pero tenía algo mejor preparado. Y ahora seguro que se había tomado todo de la forma que no era. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras un silencio incómodo se apoderaba del ascensor.  
-Stephano... -Sus ojos dorados se posaron en Felix, pero este aún miraba el suelo. -¿Yo te...?  
-... -¿Acaso se iba a declarar? Oh dios mio no estaba preparado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios.  
-¿Yo te...? E-esto... ¿Te parezco un mal YouTuber? -Y el rubio salió de ese lio en el que se había metido de la forma más estúpida que podía. El silencio volvió a apoderar el ascensor.  
-Eh... -La cara de Stephano estaba como una señal de Stop. -Eres un gran YouTuber, Felix.  
-¡Gracias!  
-...Nada.

Llegaron a la habitación justo a tiempo para lo que Steph tenía preparado.  
-Ummm. ¿Felix? ¿Puedes venir al balcón un momento?  
-Uh... Claro... ¿Qué...?  
Un ruido asustó al sueco, seguido de los colores rosa y rojo iluminando su rostro. Esos eran... ¿Fuegos artificiales...? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, mientras miraba el cielo emocionado.  
-Pensé que se vería mejor aquí... Por eso te metí prisas, lo siento. -Susurró el francés con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¡Es muy lindo! -Soltó él, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.  
-Heh... Si que lo es. -Stephano miró de reojo al más bajito. -Y mucho...  
Pasaron algunos minutos de colorines en el cielo y figuras a cada cual más impresionante, cuando la mano del francés lentamente acarició la mejilla de Felix. Este se puso un poco nervioso, y miró con esos ojos color laguna al rubio más alto.  
-¿Más caramelo...? -Susurró, divertido.  
-Bueno... Es igual de dulce... -Los dos rubios se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que comenzaron a reír de forma exagerada.  
-OH. DIOS. No me creo que hayas dicho eso.  
-Por favor... -Stephano dejó de reír, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. -Lo siento por eso. Y... por esto.  
-¿Um?  
A la vez que un fuego artificial de colores azul y dorado explotaba en el aire, Stepano juntó sus labios con los de Felix. El rubio más bajito abrió los ojos, mientras su rostro se volvía como un tomate. Pero en ningún momento se separó. Al contrario, siguió el beso con gusto.  
Entonces, el teléfono de PewDie comenzó a sonar con la canción de Wrecking Ball. El tono de Piggeh.  
-No lo cojas... -Susurró el francés, mientras bajaba por su cuello con pequeños besos, haciendo salir algunos suspiros de la boca del chico pálido.  
-N-no... No pensaba hacerlo... -Respondió él, repimiendo todo lo que podía los ruiditos vergonzosos que se escapaban de sus labios.  
Dicho esto, lanzó el móvil al suelo mientras en la pantalla aún salía la foto del pelirrosa y su nombre.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-No lo coge... -Susurró el pelirrosa, mirando a Craig preocupado. -¿Estarán ya dormidos?  
-Conociendo al soso de Stephano. Probablemente. -Soltó el barrel, cruzado de brazos.  
Aún esperaban un Taxi para recoger a los niños de la Discoteca, pero pensaron que lo más inteligente sería avisar a Pewds y Steph de la pequeña aventura de esos dos mocosos.  
-Como sea... Ya está aquí el taxi. -Piggeh subió como si se tratase de una madre preocupada por sus hijitos. Y a Craig esto le hizo bastante gracia. -¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.  
-No, no. De nada.  
-Si quieres esperate en el hotel. -Soltó, seguido de un _"pft"_ ofendido.  
-Que no. Venga subamos.

El viaje en Taxi fue cuanto menos incómodo.  
Vale, que en una situación así no debería haberse reído por esa chorrada, pero es que tenía que hacerlo. Craig se preguntó como sería Piggeh de padre. Y un pensamiento le llevó a otro, hasta llegar a la duda de cómo serían los hijos del pelirrosa, y con quién los tendría. Frunció el ceño, comenzando a mosquearse con el mero pensamiento, por lo que intentó darle conversación para ignorar a su cerebro.  
-¿Te ha vuelto a llamar alguno de ellos?  
-No. Estoy preocupado.  
Perfecto Craig. Sólo has aumentado la tensión. El castaño suspiró, y agarró la mano de Piggeh con una sonrisa.  
-Todo saldrá bien.  
El rostro del pelirrosa se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que se viese totalmente adorable a los ojos del Barrel.  
-Gracias... Por estar aquí. -Sonrió de vuelta él, devolviendo el apretón de manos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la Discoteca, donde encontraron a Mayo incluso antes de bajar del coche. Estaba sentado en la acera, con lo pies en la carretera, los codos reposados en sus rodillas y las manos en sus mejillas. Torchy estaba dormido profundamente en uno de sus hombros, mientras algo de baba se le escapaba de la boca. El albino tenía una expresión casi tétrica que se iluminó cuando Craig y Piggeh salieron del Taxi.  
-¡Mayo! ¿Sabes cómo de preocupados nos tenías? -Le regañó el pelirrosa, cruzándose de brazos. Lo cierto es que eso de echar la bronca no era lo suyo. -¡Estáis castigadisimos! Con... Uh... ¡Con todo, qué demonios!  
En cuanto Craig agarró al pelirrojo durmiente en brazos, Mayo se lanzó encima de Piggeh, abrazandolo con fuerza.  
-Lo siento mucho. Tenía mucho miedo. -Susurró, con voz pastosa. El pelirrosa suspiró con expresión enternecida.  
-Ala ala... Venga no llores. Volvamos al hotel. -El albino asintió lentamente, mientras agarraba de la mano a Piggeh. -Además... Ni Pewds ni Steph tienen por qué saber de esto... ¿Vale?  
-Vale... -Susurró Mayo.  
-Por mi vale. Pero el taximetro sigue contando así que...  
-Bueno, venga. Al hotel. -Sonrió el pelirrosa ampliamente.


End file.
